User blog:Savage Samurai/Marvel VS Shazam Fight Preview Trivia
Preview is at 6:05. Incidentally it lasts for 87 seconds, which means that they showed off 57.6% of the fight in the preview alone. This is why I don't watch preview episodes prior to the death battle. *Ben views this episode as a good distinction as to how death battle animation has changed over the years (8:35) and I can see why. It's gone from one animator doing their best to animate to a whole team animating episodes. And say what you will about the fight but Carol's Binary form is much better animated than in her first fight. *Chad implies that the reason Captain Marvel VS Android 18 was sub-par was because Zack's computer crashed and screwed them (8:50). *Luis brings up how he used to hide a TV in all of his freelance fight though unfortunately he stopped when he actually got hired (9:40). *Ben says that the current 3D teams has hidden an easter egg in each of their fights but he doesn't want to spoil it (10:00). Technically it started in the Ryu VS Jin fight but it officially appeared in the Optimus Prime VS Gundam fight. *Ben brings up how tedious animation can be and says that the first two weeks could be planning the animation out but then the next couple of months would be dedicated to doing eveything you planned out (10:30). 8 seconds of animation could take 8 hours. *The hardest shot Luis has ever done is pretty much all of Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai (11:50). He spent the thirst three weeks storyboarding the fight. *Chad brings up how they always talked about doing an April Fools episode but they can't anymore because RoosterTeeth has denounced the day (17:45). One specific idea Ben had for April Fools was Goku VS Ryu, with a full rundown but only a 5 second fight. *DBX changed the way the team looked at matchups (18:55). It effectively became an outlet for them to do all their silly April Fools matchups without actually wasting an episode of death battle on it (like Thor VS 100 Pikachus). *Ben briefly entertains the idea of doing an episode of death battle for "April 2nd Fools" (19:30). Later on Sam believes a great video for April 2nd Fools is DEATH BATTLE BUM FIGHTS (24:20)! *Ben takes the time to debunk Lockstin's Falcoln Punch video (34:10). The main problem is that while he understands that Lockstin's interpretation is Captain Falcoln moving so fast he ignites the air around him, Captain Falcoln has multiple other moves involving fire (including one where he grabs a person and explodes them). Sam points out that Ken uses fire in a similar means to Captain Falcoln and likely does not move that fast. For it to count as a speed feat, it has to be actually stated that that is how the fire is created. The closest thing to an explanation for how Captain Falcoln uses his attacks is in the form of the anime, where he taps into a reactor mite, which gives him the power to create explosions. **One point they bring up goes partially into Wario VS King Dedede. Chad is about to say that when Kirby inhales Captain Falcoln, he can do the Falcoln Punch as well indicating it's a power (36:50). Then they note that Kirby's likely fast enough to do the Falcoln Punch if it was a speed feat anyway, which does indicate how fast they think Kirby and subsequently Dedede are. Category:Blog posts